


Break My Arms Around the One I Love

by cailures



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: To stab someone is to show you really care.





	Break My Arms Around the One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> For #6.
> 
> Not very compliant with the last episode but the image of Eve and Villanelle lying next to each other in the bed got stuck in my head.

There was nothing more intimate than stabbing someone. You have to get close, feel their skin, hear their breathing -- to stab someone meant getting close to them. Eve had read all about the intimacy of the act but all of her reading hadn’t prepared her for how she would feel after she’d plunged her knife into Villanelle. There was a sick thrill that went through her body, the same thrill that had run through her when she saw the blood welling up from her thigh after she’d pricked herself to imitate Villanelle’s Vienna kill. 

“This is the closest I’ll ever be to another human being.” was the thought that kept running through her head as she felt the knife go in and out of Villanelle. 

Eve hadn’t been expecting this when she broke into Villanelle’s flat. All the items, all the clothes, everything that made Vilanelle who she was (outside of violent and creative assassination) were laid out in front of Eve and that was all she had initially wanted. Or so she told herself as she laid next to the prone, bleeding, Villanelle. 

“I hadn’t intended to do this” 

Villanelle let out a surprisingly childish laugh that was followed by a guttural moan of pain. It sent a tingle, like arousal, down Eve’s spine and she wanted to turn over to stare at Villanelle. Suddenly she understood why Villanelle liked to linger for a moment to admire her work and why so many killers took a reminder of their crime. Villanelle’s blood seeped through the fancy duvet cover of her bed and Eve could feel it being absorbed by the fabric in her shirt. 

“We’re bonded forever now” Vilanelle whispered and she reached out for Eve’s hand. For a moment Eve thought about moving but she let Villanelle take her hand and draw it over her body. She set Eve’s hand down on the wound Eve had created and turned her head to look at her.

“I knew when I saw you in Berlin that this was meant to be” Villanelle continued, moving Eve’s hand from her wound to her heart and then to her lips. She softly kissed Eve’s fingers before throwing Eve’s arm off of her. The harshness surprised Eve but what surprised her more was that she felt guilt followed by anger. She rolled up on her right side and stared at the pale face of the woman she’d been tracking, the one who had killed her friend and ruined her life. It still surprised her at how young Villanelle looked but, Eve supposed, the same could be said about her. 

They stared at each other silently. They had already faced off but between all the talking and the taunting Eve hadn’t quite taken the time to really notice how young Villanelle looked. Despite herself she also took a good look at Villanelle’s chest and was a little disappointed it wasn’t as flat as Dom and Niko had made it sound. Without much thought Eve ran her hand along Villanelle’s body and took in every piece of her. 

“Why do you say that?”  
Another laugh, followed by another groan, came out of Villanelle. Her eyes shone with a pride that made Eve uncomfortable. It was like she could see inside of Eve and it made Eve feel vulnerable. No one had made her feel this way. She had taken a certain amount of pride of being the person to inspire vulnerability in the men who had dated her and fucked her and yet now she was being stripped down by a dying person. 

“You had the look And when you stabbed me I saw it again. You’re excited by this.” Vilanelle lightly moved her left hand up Eve’s body, never moving her own body towards Eve’s. She stopped her hand over Eve’s chest and Eve took a quick breath. 

“You traced me. You were the one to pick me out. Eve Polastri, you are like me. Someday you will see that and when you do I will be there”. 

Vilanelle’s head dropped down and her eyes closed. Her arm dropped and brushed by Eve’s breast as it fell, sending a shock through her body and snapping Eve out of whatever stupor she’d been in earlier. Panic started to well up in her. 

For all of her talents, keeping her cool was not Eve’s strong suit. Scrambling off the bed she desperately searched for a towel or something to help staunch the bleeding. Entirely focused on her mission Eve didn’t notice that Villanelle had moved, her eyes opening and a small smile spreading along her face as she took in Eve’s panic. 

Grabbing the gun she kept nearby Villanelle struggled to her feet and aimed. In her heart, she knew she wouldn’t manage to hit her target but that didn’t matter. What mattered to Villanelle was making an impact and making Eve realize what she had been driven too. For Villanelle, the most satisfying part of this whole journey was making someone wake up to their true nature. 

I have made her mine and she she will never forget me. Eve Polastri, you are always going to be mine.

Vilanelle pulled the trigger and felt a sense of joy fill her heart. Normally she found shooting someone to be blase and boring; it’s hard to make your mark on a person when their death is so impersonal. The Bulgarian hit had only dragged on so long because she needed to make her victim realize who was in control and it would have been boring otherwise. 

That was not the case here. She didn’t want to kill Eve, at least not yet. Villanelle needed Eve and Eve needed Villanelle. The difference was that Villanelle could admit and she desperately wanted Eve to come to her senses and figure out that Villanelle was everything that she needed. 

Villanelle felt a rising sense of pride. Not the pride she normally felt at a job well done. It was something more akin to what she supposed parent’s felt for a child or that a lover felt for a successful partner. The knowledge that she had started Eve on the journey to be her true and best self filled Villanelle with a satisfaction that had been eluding her on many of her prior job.

I will make you see, Eve. I will make you see. 

Villanelle pulled the trigger. 

Next time, you will be the one to kiss me while I bleed.


End file.
